Happy New Year Kate
by Duchess of Strumpetness
Summary: Kate Beckett goes to rescue a very drunk Richard Castle on New Years Eve. No adult content but I hope a bit of humour. Feedback would be appreciated, I'm such a feedback junkie : COMPLETE


**Title: HAPPY NEW YEAR KATE**

By: The Duchess of Strumpetness

Rated: PG+17+ (M/F)

Fandom: Castle

Pairings: Richard Castle & Kate Beckett

Dedication: To all my wonderful friends at , may 2010 be your best yet.

Feedback: Pretty please I'm a feedback junkie! Constructive criticism is more than welcome. This fic is totally un beta'd so any mistakes are totally mine.

Summary: Kate Beckett goes to rescue a very drunk Richard Castle on New Years Eve.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Kate Beckett snuggled into her nice warm bed and closed her eyes wearily. She always worked either Christmas or New Year but she was very glad to be finally home and warm. It was bitterly cold out tonight, the wind chill dropping the temperature even further although Kate didn't mind she loved the snow. Watching it drift lazily past her bedroom window, she nodded off to sleep.

The shrill ring of her phone jerked Kate out of her dream, startled she grabbed it and flipped it open. An unknown number flashed across the screen. Kate glanced over at her clock _two o six am_ she thought annoyed as she answered the call.

"Kate Beckett," she muttered still half asleep hoping it was just someone ringing to wish her a happy New Year and not something that actually required her presence.

"Detective Beckett?" he identified himself "This is Officer Bryant. I have a gentleman here who claims to be a friend of yours." Kate closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten, knowing what was coming "He said his name is Rick Castle."

"What's he done?" she asked resignedly knowing she was going to have to get out of her warm bed and go out in that weather.

"Well he's not really _done_ anything Detective Beckett," she could hear a scuffle in the background, what sounded like someone singing a very bawdy ditty and Officer Bryant came back on the phone. "He appears to be _walking_ to your place," Kate glanced at the clock again, it was now two sixteen, _What on earth was Castle doing walking to her apartment in the middle of a snow storm on New Years Day_ she couldn't help thinking.

"Walking to my place?" she asked sure she'd miss heard him.

"Yes Detective Beckett that is what he said," by the tone in his voice it was clear that Officer Bryant was fast coming to the end of his patience with Rick.

"Why is he walking to my place?" Kate knew she was probably being slow but hell it was nearly half past two she had not gotten to bed until close to one.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Officer Bryant said and next thing Kate had a shrill "Katie!" bellowed at her. Kate glared at the phone and lifted it back to her ear.

"Rick," she snapped annoyed trying to get his attention "What do you think your doing?"

"Walkin' to your place," He replied

"Walking to my place?" She asked rolling her eyes in annoyance, "_Why_ are you walking to my place at two thirty in the morning?" She asked thinking this night could not get any stranger.

"Cause I'm too drunk to drive," Rick replied as if it was totally logical. Kate could quite clearly hear the officer's laughter in the background. _I am really going to shoot him one day_ she though annoyed. Seems the twelve year old on a sugar rush was also drunk.

"That is _not_ a reason Castle," she flopped back on the bed exasperated.

"I wanted to see you," he cajoled "to wish you a Happy New Year," Kate couldn't prevent the smile that spread across her face. She knew she should be annoyed with him but sometimes it was just so difficult. Lanie was right, she _did_ need some fun in her life and Rick Castle provided plenty of that. "So come out and play Katie," he wheedled in his twelve-year-old voice.

"Castle," she checked the clock "it's a quarter to three in the morning; I'm not coming out to play with you now." She told him firmly.

"Pleesseee" he begged sounding exactly like the twelve-year-old she often compared him to "Pretty pretty pleesseee with a cherry on top?" Kate rolled her eyes at his begging and the very distinct laughter of the officers in the background. Castle's voice was muffled as he told them "My muse doesn't love me any more!"

Resignedly Kate swung her legs out of bed and stuffed her feet into her slippers. "Where are you Castle?" she demanded rather annoyed, flipping on the light and pulling out warm clothes.

"In the officer's car." He replied to more of their laughter. _Glad you're having fun!_ Kate thought peevishly as she pulled on her jeans and a roll-neck sweater.

"Where is the car parked Castle!" she demanded annoyed, he asked the officers and obviously held out the phone so she could hear their answer. She rolled her eyes at their childishness; honestly, they were just as bad.

Half an hour later Kate turned the corner to find the patrol car was sitting at the curb about half way down the street. _Finally,_ she thought as she trudged through the snow. So far, the snow had held off but she was doubtful as to how long that would last.

Kate knocked on the driver's side window and flashed her badge at the cop. He grinned and rolled down the window.

"Detective Beckett," he said with a grin, "We really didn't think you'd come out to play at this time of the morning," desperately Kate hoped she was not blushing, that statement just held far too much innuendo for her liking.

"Where is he?" she asked not wanting to go down that particular path. The officer pointed over his shoulder to Rick sprawled fast asleep in the back seat. Kate couldn't help the slight pique at that sight. _I don't think so_ she thought as she yanked open the door and leant in.

"CASTLE!" she yelled and the two police officers could not contain their laughter when Rick sat bolt upright and just about fell out of the car. Kate managed to catch him and he looked up at his rescuer a huge smile crossed his face.

"Katie!" he bellowed happily and launched himself at her. Only Kate's quick thinking prevented them both ending up in the snow. "You came out to play!" Kate knew this would be all around the force by tomorrow, it if wasn't already.

One thing to be said for Rick, he was a happy drunk. His nose and cheeks were red from the cold, snow flakes clung to his hair and eyelashes and there was wicked merriment twinkling in those blue eyes. In a way, he reminded Kate of a drunken Santa Clause, except of course Rick was in a blue roll neck sweater that brought out the colour of his eyes and his leather jacket not a fur lined red suit.

"Come on Santa," Kate said trying to keep them both on their feet, "Lets get you home" she slung Rick's arm over her shoulders, tucked her arm under his jacket and got a grip on his jeans and tried to steer him in the right direction. Rick was having none of it.

"Wait!" he slurred and spun them around in a circle "I gotta say goodbye," he said and Kate somehow ended up crushed between the patrol car and Rick. The officers inside were smirking at them in amusement. "I'll get them books sent right over," he muttered swaying on his feet, "Night boys," Kate couldn't control her eye roll. _Men!_ She couldn't help thinking annoyed.

The officers drove off to finish their patrol leaving Rick and Kate on the footpath. The snow was falling heavier now and Kate desperately wanted to be home and warm again.

"Come on Rick," she said once again wrapping her arm around his waist, "Let's get home and warm." Rick obligingly dropped his arm around her shoulder and let her lead him down the footpath. Castle was humming some tune that Kate could not place but they were more or less headed in the right direction.

"How much have you had to drink?" Kate asked starting to struggle under Rick's weight.

"Only a couple," he replied somewhat defensively.

"A couple of _what_?" Kate asked wondering what could be powerful enough to knock Rick Castle on his backside with only 'a couple' of them.

"Bottles." He replied with a hiccup and Kate couldn't quite hide her grin as that made much more sense. They had just got to the edge of the park when Rick stopped nearly pulling Kate over.

"What now?" she asked rather annoyed.

"Sit with me," Rick said dragging them to a small snow covered bench, he chivalrously swept the snow from the seat. Kate wasn't going to complain, Rick was damn heavy.

They sat in easy silence for a few minutes. The park was very pretty, the moon glittering off the snow. _This isn't such a bad way to see in the New Year_ Kate couldn't help thinking, just before Rick threw a snowball at her. She gasped at the unexpected cold and his laughter echoing through the park. She glared at him with narrowed eyes and leant down to grab a handful of snow. Rick did the same, not in the slightest intimidated. Kate couldn't remember the last time she had a snowball fight, certainly never as an adult.

"You are going to pay for that," she threatened and threw the snow at him, Rick returned fire and within a few minutes they were both tossing snow at the other for all they were worth.

Kate ducked behind a tree and tried to stifle her laughter as Rick spun in circles, clutching a handful of snow, trying to find her. _How on earth can he be this energetic when he can hardly stand up?_ She wondered as she carefully inched closer and threw the snowball at Rick, catching him on his left ear. He bellowed at the sudden attack and tore after her. Belatedly Kate decided she should not have worn her bright red coat as she stood out like a beacon.

She ran around another tree just as a snowball crashed into it, skidded on the ice, and ducked behind a snow-covered hedge, scooping handfuls of snow and packing them tightly. She could see Rick's boots on the other side of the hedge, he had stopped and was facing away from her position, carefully she stood up and was just about to throw the snowball at him when he turned, looked quite startled and lobbed his first, catching Kate square in the head. At his whoop of delight, she threw her snowball at him catching Rick on the neck.

Kate bolted down the path, she could hear Rick close behind her threatening her with another snowball, Kate honestly could not remember when she had had so much fun when her feet slid on the ice and she could feel herself falling.

"Gotcha," Rick grabbed her around the waist and they both fell to the ground with a thump. Kate ended up sprawled on top of Rick as he still had his arm around her waist and his other hand cradling her head. Kate looked up to thank him, a smile on her face, but when she looked into his eyes, her smile faded. The air cracked with their awareness of each other. Kate could feel Rick sprawled under her, effortlessly supporting her off the cold ground, the softness of his leather glove caressing her cheek and jaw. His blue eyes were still hazy from his drinking but they were focused right now on her lips, self-consciously Kate licked them and watched in fascination as Rick's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Kate knew she should get up, Rick must have been cold laying there but she just didn't seem to be able to get her limbs to cooperate.

There had always been an attraction between them, Kate wasn't blind she knew Rick was _ruggedly handsome_ as he had once called himself but she also knew he was a playboy but, to be honest, he'd not had a serious date since they'd met. Of course, there had been publisher dinners and the like but not an actual date.

"Happy New Year Katherine Beckett," Rick muttered and very gently pulled her closer, Kate knew she could have quite easily broken his hold, but then his lips touched hers and there was no backing out. The one stupid thought that bounced into Kate's head was that Rick's lips were warm and could the man could kiss. He didn't try to deepen the kiss; he didn't do anything except cradle her face in his hands and kiss her, long drugging kisses that had her head spinning. She dragged her mouth from his and dragged in a lungful of air as Rick nibbled on her neck and ear.

"Katie," he murmured in her ear and Kate shuddered at his warm breath.

"Yes?" she replied shakily.

"Can I get up?" Rick asked slightly embarrassed "My butt is freezing." at his grin Kate couldn't help laughing and clambered off him, offering Rick her hand to help him up. Eventually he got to his feet, a bit wobbly but he was standing.

"Come on," Kate wrapped her arm around Rick's waist again, "lets get home and out of these wet clothes." At his chuckle Kate looked up "what?" she asked suspiciously.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Rick replied and jumped when Kate smacked him. "Owwww" he complained and Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"That did not hurt, come on I'm cold," walking a very crooked path they eventually made it back to Kate's place.

Kate dropped Rick onto her sofa and flopped down beside him. What had been a half an hour walk to the patrol car had taken them well over an hour back and Kate was exhausted. She glanced over at Rick to see his eyes drifting shut. He looked so boyish with his hair messed up from their snow fight and obviously half asleep and as much as Kate would have liked to have left him there she knew she couldn't.

"Come on Rick," she took his hands and tried to pull him off the sofa "Up!" he opened one bleary eye and looked up at her

"What?' he asked sleepily.

"Will you get up," Kate tugged on his arms again, "You can't sleep there."

"Why not?" Kate rolled her eyes at his stubbornness.

"Because you're six foot, that sofa is only five and a half," she tugged his arms again "You don't fit so will you damn well get up!" finally it got through Rick's drunken head and he stagged to his feet and with Kate's prodding into the bathroom. Shaking her head she left him there and went to get something for Rick to sleep in.

Ten minutes later she walked back into her bedroom to find Rick softly snoring fast asleep across the top of her bed. Thankfully he'd managed to get out of his wet clothes and into the sweat pants and top Kate had given him. She's hung his jacket out to dry with hers and couldn't prevent her slight smile at the sight, Kate was half tempted to take a picture but decided against it.

With a bit of pushing and prodding she managed to get Rick under the covers and gave him a light kiss on the forehead "Happy New Year Rick' she mumbled leaving him to sleep it off.

By the time Rick surfaced the next morning Kate had been to the small supermarket on the corner and brought breakfast provisions, the morning paper and a few trashy magazines. She had just finished her second cup of coffee and was half way through the paper. The sound of the toilet flushing alerted her that Rick was awake. She looked up just as he walked, or rather stumbled, down the short hallway. He looked dreadful. Rick's hair was all over the place and his jaw was covered with stubble. Miserable bloodshot blue eyes blearily regarded Kate none too happily.

"Coffee?" she asked and he just nodded "come on sit down before you fall down," Kate led Rick over to the table, pushed him into a chair and went to get him some coffee.

"Have you got your gun here?" he asked wrapping his hands around the coffee gratefully.

"Yes," Kate replied slightly worried as to why he would ask that.

"Would you do the humane thing and put me out of my misery?" Rick asked and winced at Kate's bark of laughter.

"Not on your life Castle," she said putting two painkillers on the table beside a glass of water "You won't get any sympathy from me, totally self inflicted." Rick swallowed the tablets and hugged his coffee mug again.

"Do you want some breakfast, bacon and eggs maybe?" Kate was sure Rick's face changed colour as he weakly shook his head.

"No." he muttered miserably. "Just let me die?" Kate knew she shouldn't feel sorry for him but his misery was just so painful to watch.

"Come on," she said taking his hand and gently pulling him to his feet, "a nice long hot shower will help." Rick brightened at that suggestion.

"Don't suppose you have a spare razor I can borrow?" he asked as Kate let him into the bathroom. Without a word she opened a drawer and handed him a bright pink disposable razor. The look on his face was one Kate knew she would not forget in a hurry. Total disbelief.

"You didn't ask for specifics," she said chuckling as she handed him two clean towels and closed the door.

Twenty minutes later Kate was starting to think Rick had been washed down the drain when she heard the bathroom door open and soft footsteps walking towards the living area. Before she could say a word Rick walked in covered by a large blue bath towel and the other drying his hair. Clean-shaven and nearly naked it was not a sight Kate would ever forget.

"Coffee," she spluttered knowing she had to get away from him. Kate nearly jumped out of her skin when Rick's arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her close to him, her heart thundered so loud she was sure he could her it.

"Thanks," was all he said as he dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Rick," Kate said handing him the coffee and ducking under his arm, by his knowing grin Rick knew exactly what he was doing _wretched man_ Kate thought irritated.

"I still appreciate it," he sipped the coffee "but I'm sorry for pushing you out of your bed. An uncomfortable night's sleep would have served me right." He admitted.

"Yep it would have but its fine, come on get dressed and I'll take you home," she could tell something was going on in the writers' mind,

"How about I take you out to lunch to say thank you?" when Rick Castle wanted something it was damn difficult to say no,

"I'd like that." Kate found herself saying as she ducked in for her own shower. Started she jumped as Rick knocked on the bathroom door,

"Yes" she called out breathlessly.

"Happy New Year Kate" was all he said and walked away whistling under his breath.

4 January 2010

Happy New Year Kate : 3183 Page 5 of 5


End file.
